


Касание

by sKarEd



Series: Senses Promts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Senses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	Касание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331757) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



Шерлок, в конце концов, все-таки вскрывает замок, и они проникают внутрь. Это совершенно обычный подвал, среднего размера, простирающийся на глубине двух этажей под землей. Джон аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь, но сверху все равно сыплется пыль, и Шерлок слышит, как Джон с трудом сдерживает чих.   
Не дожидаясь, пока щелкнет дверной замок , детектив включает свет. При закрытой двери все, что им остается, – тусклый свет двадцативаттной лампочки. Они оглядываются. Джон направляется в дальний угол изучить предмет мебели, прикрытый тканью. Шерлок идет на середину комнаты и, медленно поворачиваясь, оглядывается.  
Он только начинает второй оборот, когда свет гаснет.  
Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Оба на несколько секунд задерживают дыхание, вслушиваясь в тишину, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте, но та густа, как мазут, непроницаема до того, что не видно даже теней и очертаний. Шерлок тихо шипит:  
\- Джон! Фонарик!  
И незамедлительно слышит ответный шепот.  
\- Я думал, он у тебя!  
\- Нет, - отвечает Шерлок, даже не дав Джону закончить. Секунда тишины, и он слышит резкое шипение:  
\- Я тебя спрашивал. Ты согласно промычал! Я слышал… Так, все, в другой раз я тебя и слушать не стану…  
-Шшш, – Шерлок заставляет его замолчать, и Джон резко затихает. Шерлок не слышит никаких шумов, но ему нужна тишина, чтобы сосредоточиться.   
Им придется рискнуть и открыть дверь, чтобы стало хоть немного светлее. У них не так много времени, а деревянная шкатулка должна быть где-то здесь. Шерлок закрывает глаза – глупо, вряд ли от этого что-то изменится. Но он полностью дезориентирован и автоматически зажмуривается, чтобы сосредоточиться. Шерлок пытается представить свое положение в пространстве. Так, дверь должна быть примерно на тридцать градусов левее. Детектив медленно шагает вперед, вытягивая руки, чтобы ни на что не натолкнуться.   
Он делает три шага, и его руки натыкаются на препятствие. Оно мягкое и немного шершавое, как мелкая наждачная бумага, – и оно живое, лижет ему пальцы.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит Джон и снова пытается лизнуть его пальцы. Поправка, отмечает ошарашенный мозг Шерлока. Джон не лижет пальцы детектива, он пытается облизнуть собственные губы, на которые наткнулись пальцы правой руки Шерлока. Левой рукой он касается щетины на щеке Джона.   
Шерлок, в свою очередь, не спрашивает, что делает Джон, хотя это было бы вполне справедливо. Но и на вопрос доктора он не отвечает. Он вовсе не шевелится – даже не убирает рук с лица Джона. В этой абсолютной тишине и темноте Шерлоку кажется, что он попал в другое измерение: здесь нет ничего, кроме точек соприкосновения между кончиками его пальцев и лицом Джона. На секунду замирает все, включая мыслительный процесс Шерлока, и эта тишина блаженна. В этой реальности это касание… дозволено. Естественно. Предопределено. Вечно. Похоже, Джон тоже попал в нее, потому что не повторяет свой вопрос и не задает нового, просто замирает. Шерлок не знает, двигается ли это его рука, или это Джон продлевает касание, прижимаясь губами к его руке, но малейшее усиление касания воспринимается, как нечто прекрасное, потрясающе интимное. У Шерлока от сенсорной перегрузки кружится голова, и он ощущает, что что-то изменилось. Он не может точно сказать, что, описать это ощущение (хотя вот оно, под самыми кончиками пальцев), но оно… другое.  
Его тело. Это его тело. Это его тело. Он…  
Резкий скрежет металла снаружи выдергивает их в реальность, как раз вовремя. Они отпрыгивают в разные стороны и прижимаются к стенам, ища укрытия от града пуль, что хлещет из пинком распахнутой двери.


End file.
